Solitude In Scarlett
by APeculiarFeeling
Summary: Doctor Who/Sherlock/Supernatural She has three names, three bodies, but only one mind. She knows who each of the five men are. But each one is connected. She travels through to different worlds, living a different life just by falling asleep. And if one word in spoken of her true name, everything will fall apart. So what happens when they start to investigate who she is?
1. Drowned Case

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, Sherlock or Supernatural. **

**A/N: This is my first go at crossovers, so don't be too harsh. Reviews are good, so please review or follow or whatever you like. Help me out here, I'm going to make mistakes, so, point them out to me. That way I can avoid making the mistake again. This i a re-edit of what I previously had. So this might be worse, or better. Last time I didn't have any real energy to write, so it was half laze and boredom than anything. Now I have enough energy to fuel a car for a trip around the world. Twice. XD So let's up this one it better than the last?**

**PS: I truly am sorry for my unkindly habit or re-editing this so very often. I just keep finding new things to add.**

The streets were fairly busy as usual. Cars buzzing about and people chatting away on their phones. No one paid a kind of mind to the girl with long brown hair that curled at the end into soft cues. No one noticed her vibrant brown eyes, taking interest in what happened across the street from where she was standing, flicking to and thro as she took in every detail. This girl watched as people entered the flat across the street, and exited the place, grim looks taken upon their faces than before when they had had such jolly faces to begin with. What had happened to put them in such a downed mood? Only heaven knows. Or perhaps the owner of the esteemed flat, Sherlock Holmes. Whom, in fact, was flat mates to Dr. John Watson. So essentially, the flat had three owners, including the woman, Mrs. Hudson, whom owned the house the flat was in. Sherlock and Watson only occupying the flat upstairs, also known as flat mates.

Sherlock was, as of usual, in search of a case to bide his otherwise wasted time if he did not have a case. Though all the clients he had previously seen up to this point have had either cases too simple and dull for Sherlock to take interest in, or they were something that wasn't really a case at all. So, most clients, which was all client on this particular day, he sent out with a few 'good' words. Not particularly brightening mood words mind you. He began to bug Watson for the cigarettes again, though, as for the thirty times before, Watson refused to give up the location of the hidden cigarettes and patches. Sherlock scowled and called for the next client to come up, a young man.

As the young man was talking about what he hoped Sherlock would take as a case and solve, Sherlock was elsewhere in the world. He was staring out the window and across the street and at a girl whom wore a long blue, fleece coat, extending to just about midway between the knees and ankles, a white blouse with ruffles running down the front, black skinny jeans, a brown hat and white and blue shoes. She was watching the flat, as to what Sherlock could tell by the fact she was looking up at him through the window and smiling. His phone beeped, informing him he had a ext message. He whipped out his phone and read, "Join me?" He looked up from the text and back out the window, the girl hadn't move. His phone beeped again. "Come down." Sherlock shut his phone and walked past Watson toward the door. The young boy turned around, wondering why the famous Sherlock Holmes was ignoring him and instead walking down the stairs and out the door. Watson stood up from where he sat on the couch across form the fireplace. He walked to the window when he heard the door shut downstairs and peered out to see where Sherlock was off to.

Sherlock crossed the street and approached the girl. Her coat was in fact a deep blue with black buttons, new by the looks of it. Her shoes were indeed blue and white. Nike brand. Light blue laces and shiny white. Her hat was brown and clearly not worn much at all. She had little to no make up on, her hands were in her pockets, so whether she had on any rings or such, Sherlock couldn't tell. She stood tall, not slouching, breathing evenly. Her blouse was white silk, not stained. She wore no jewelry, not even ear rings though she did have earring piercings. To most people, she would appear a normal person. others would think she was stalking Sherlock. Which in fact she wasn't if you were wondering. She looked over at Holmes and smiled. "Nice to see you got my messages Holmes. I take it you're curious as to why I called you out here and I did not go in myself yeah?" She said, looking at Holmes.

Sherlock's hair was a mess as usual, having not thought he'd be leaving the flat in search of a potential client, for instead having the potential clients coming into his flat instead of him leaving it. He had on his black over coat, though the usual scarf was still inside the flat. He had on a blue shirt and black pants, his shoes as well black. Though to find anything out about Sherlock was in no need for the girl, for she already knew who He was and what he did. He is a consulting detective, the only in the world, and to his opinion, the best detective there ever was and will be in the world. He's arrogant and honest to the sharp point of a sword. He can learn your life story just by analyzing what you wore, they way you spoke, your tan and such things. He was smart, and the girl knew that. And so was she, but onto that later yeah?

Sherlock nodded, the girl nodding in response. She turned and began to walk in the flow of the crowd, away from the flat and Watson, whom was now hurrying out the door to catch up with Sherlock before he found himself some trouble, which Sherlock was quite known for getting himself into. The girl still had her hands in her pockets, though now that Sherlock was slightly behind her, he could see into her pockets. She wore no jewelry on the fingers or wrists, no gloves. Her hands were perfectly clean, manicured nails and all. All her clothes were new except for the hat, which was borrowed by the fact it had a male name written on the outside brim. The girl didn't look over her shoulder, but spoke to Sherlock anyways. She was clearly confident he would follow her, wanting to hear what she had to say to him. And she was correct on that one. "I have a potential case for you Sherlock. One I know you will take." She said, continuing to walk along with the crowd, Sherlock no walking beside her.

A man bumped into Sherlock's shoulder, causing hm to bump into the girl, whom was slightly shorter than Sherlock by and inch or two. She paid no mind to the fact he had just bumped into her, instead she kept on walking. Waiting for Sherlock to reply. Which he did, when he was able to void bumping into another passersby. "How do you know I'll take the case?" He asked her, causing her to smile. "Because I know." Was all she said before they turned the corner, escaping the mass of people. They had entered an alley, no person in sight, a few trash bins laying around, bottles littering the ground and the normal lack of light you'd expect to be in and alley was all that was there. The girl turned to face Sherlock, as they came to a stop midway down the alley. She looked up at him, the smile gone form her lips. "Four days ago a man was found dead in the Thames. The body was discovered by a group of reckless teens. The police pulled the body out of the water, checking for ID and other identification, only to find such things were missing. Including his phone, shoes and socks, and rings. Police searched the crime scene for evidence, finding none, which was all the more suspected from them. Autopsy stated that the cause of death was water, drowned. The autopsy also stated that the man had suffered from a stroke just before drowning. Police wrote it off as an accident. Said the man had been walking home, had a stroke, fell in the water. Identification items lost in the water. They completely dismissed the missing shoes, socks and rings. And then they ended the investigation. They won't investigate it anymore. So I came to you." She finished talking and looked Sherlock in the eyes.

A long moment of silence followed, all except for the sound of cars zooming by and people chatting about on their phones up and out of the alley way. But that was distant, so it didn't count. After what seemed like a millennium, Sherlock finally spoke. "You said I'd take the case. Why would I take this case?" He asked her. The girl rolled her eyes. "Right. Forgot the best part." She reached into her pocket. "The reason I'm bringing this case to you is not because of what wasn't found on the body, but instead what was." She pulled her hand out of her pocket, pulling out a clear plastic bag with a brown, water-logged notepad inside. "When I looked at the body I found this. I told the police, but they dismissed it, said it was nothing. That the case was closed. But they never looked inside. They didn't see what was written inside." She handed the bag over to Sherlock. "I told someone about that notebook before Holmes. And the next day that same person was found dead." She held up her hands, palms up. "The police didn't even investigate. They just packaged the body up and stored it away." She reached back into her pocket. "But before that, I looked at the body." She pulled out a piece of crumbled paper. "Had to break into the police station to get this, but it was worth it." She uncrumbled the paper and handed it to Sherlock. "Both men supposedly died on 'accident.' Both drowned." She pointed to the paper. "And both men had this in their hands." The paper contained a small insignia of twisting shapes and lines. "At first I didn't see it. The first one was faded, I almost didn't find this at all." She turned the paper over. "Then I saw this." She stepped back and looked up at Holmes. Sherlock looked at the paper for a few seconds before looking up at the girl. "That's how I knew you'd take the case." She had her hands back in her pockets. "My names Hanna by the way. And here." She pulled Sherlock's phone out of her pocket. "My numbers in your contacts list." She smiled as Sherlock took his phone back. "It was nice meeting you Sherlock. Hope to see you again." She looked down at the ground then back up. "Anyways. See you around." She waved and turned around. "Call me!" She shouted as she rounded the corner, Sherlock losing sight of her.

He looked after the spot she had last been. He recognized the name. But from where? Why did that name seem so familiar? He went through everything he knew. Everything that might remotely resemble the girl called Hanna. Then it hit him. "Oh." He ran down the alley, only seconds had passed since Hanna had rounded the corner. But when Sherlock came around the corner, she was gone. Lost in the mass of people. Sherlock looked for her for a while before giving up. He wasn't going to find her now. He looked at the paper again. The insignia didn't resemble anything he knew, but what was on the other side was what interested him the most. Hanna was right. He was taking the case. And it was all because of what was on the card.

"IM COMING FOR YOU HOLMES"

**A/N: Okay. So this is definitely better than before. More detail more words. Yep. I like this one better. But don't fret, if you like the one before it's still in my docs. Review for me? I'd like to see how I'm doing. I want to see what you think is good. I want to know if you think I should continue or not.**


	2. The Drowned Case (Part 2)

**Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own any of the three.**

**A/N: Here goes Part Two of The Drowned Case. Review for me yeah? They keep me keep this moving forward. I send thanks to my, so far, only reviewer, Thank you! Anyways, review/favorite/follow if you would? And do let me tell you this, soon I may have an interactive part for you all. But give me some time yeah? And **

Hanna sighed and looked through the scope of the sniper rifle that she had been looking for, the one that had recently been used in a crime. Without the gun, the crime couldn't be solved, so here she was, getting the gun and solving the crime. "So. You're telling me this is the exact gun that shot Phillipe Joseph III in the head, Mark Frump in the heart and Henry Clunder in the neck?" She looked over at the man who she had hired to find the gun, her having other things to do than look for a lost gun some idiot criminal happened to misplace. In fact, if you really looked at the case, she wasn't putting the criminal in jail. She was actually helping the criminal. The three people he had killed had been killers themselves. And now they were dead, as per the killer Hanna was helping keep out of jail. He had somehow misplaced his rifle on his last outing. And so, having found Hanna, hired her to find the rifle and hence keep him out of jail. And she truly didn't have any wanting in putting the man in jail either, she used him for information. So, when the man who had found her this gun lied to her, she wasn't all to pleased. "Yes, yes. Took me long time to find." Said the man, obviously lying. Hanna sighed and shook her head. "You're lying. And it's honestly a waste of your breath." She looked back through the scope. "my client says his scope has particular marks and the lens with a specific lining to help site. This scope doesn't." She explained, hearing a click behind her. She laughed and stood up, holding both hands out as though to surrender. "Do you think that's wise?" She asked, turning around to face the man who now held a gun to her face. She smiled. She was finally having some fun, and truly, this WAS going to be fun. She ducked as the man pulled the trigger. She whipped around, kicking him in the back of the knees, knocking him off balance. Hanna jumped up and flew through the air, using the man's head as a lift. She grabbed a latter railing above them and began to climb as the man fell to the ground. "This really was fun, but I must be going." She said as she passed over the edge of the building.

It had been only a day since she had given Sherlock the case, and she wanted to know how far along he was. Though, as not to her surprise, he hadn't moved since he had gotten home that same day she had given it to him. He was sitting in the chair, a vacant look in his eyes as he was deep in thought, his eyes directed out the window. Hanna laughed slightly and soon she was down on the ground. It was time to get Sherlock up and out, and this time she would accompany him.

A knock sounded on the door, though no one seemed to hear. A second knock and yet still no response. Mrs. Hudson wasn't in the house and both Watson and Sherlock were to absorbed in what they were doing to notice the sound. Sherlock's phone beeped, yet he didn't move to pick it up. Watson glance over his shoulder at Holmes when his phone beeped for the second time. "You going to get that?" He asked. With no reply from Sherlock, Watson stood up and grabbed Sherlock's phone. Watson read the messages aloud. "Stop sitting around on your bum and get moving Holmes." The second message was as following, "Why do you have a phone if you don't answer your messages?" Watson, even though reading the messages out loud, still did not get a reply from Sherlock, whom still sat in the chair as he had since the other day. Watson sighed, only to be interrupted by the phone beeping in his hands. The message was as follows, "Watson. Open the door." Watson was puzzled by this, how did they know he was reading the texts? He walked over to the window and looked out. He couldn't see anyone, but a knock sounded on the door. He set Sherlock's phone back where it had previously been and then went downstairs, opening the door for whom was only Hanna, the girl Watson had seen Sherlock walk off with just the other day.

"Hello Watson." She brushed past him and walked into the house. "Thanks for opening the door for me." She walked up the stairs as Watson closed the door and followed her upstairs. She looked over at Sherlock and sighed. "Why he has a phone only puzzles me. He never uses it." She set her coat down on the side of a chair and walked over to Holmes, bending down to look him in the eyes. "Holmes, if you don't snap out of it I'm going to drag you out of the house." She said, watching him as, yet again, he didn't reply or move. Hanna sighed and stood up. "Right." She clapped her hands. "Watson. Grab your coat and Sherlock's for me? We're going out!" She smiled, slipped her coat back on. She wasn't going to let Sherlock sit in the flat while he had a case he could be solving. Hanna took Sherlock's coat from Watson and threw it over her shoulder. "Help me get him up." She said, grabbing one of Sherlock's arms. Watson did so as well, both of them hoisting Holmes up onto his feet. Hanna took the coat off of her shoulder and slipped Sherlock's arms through the sleeves. "He's acting like a child." She grumbled, walking down the stairs.

A cab awaited them outside. Hanna shoved Sherlock inside and sat down to his right, Watson to the left. "The morgue." She stated as the cabbie wanted to know where they wanted to go. He nodded and the car drove off from the curb. Hanna looked over at Sherlock. "For god bid." She smacked him and he jumped. "About time." She said as Sherlock cradled his cheek. "You didn't have to slap me." He said looking at her. She laughed slightly. "Yeah? Dragged you down the stairs and yet you still didn't come to." She shook her head. But now that Sherlock was aware of the world around him, Hanna wasn't going to let him waste any time. They reached the morgue and Hanna all but jumped out of the car and pulled Sherlock through the doors. "The body has been her for a while. See what you can find that I didn't." She said as they found a body out on a able, the first victim Hanna had talked about. Sherlock put some gloves on and examined the body as Hanna slipped out and walked down the hall. When Sherlock had finished and looked up, he couldn't see her. "Where did she go?" He asked Watson, who shrugged. Sherlock scowled and walked out the door, taking off the latex gloves and throwing them in the trash as he passed the door. He walked down the hall toward the exit, Watson behind him. "You just let her leave?" Sherlock asked Watson, who objected to the statement. "Well I didn't know I was supposed to watch her!" He said. Though, as she had suspected, both men jumped as she laughed behind them. They whirled around to see her holding three cups of coffee. She handed one to Sherlock. "Your favorite." She said. She handed a second cup to Watson. "And yours." She said, taking a sip of the third cup she ha din her hand. "Don't ask how I know. Just drink it." She said as she walked between them and out the door.

"Tell me what you found Holmes." She told Sherlock as the cab took them to the place by the Thames where the body had been found. She was looking out the window as they drove, ignoring the look Sherlock was giving her. Watson was smiling out the window, for what reason, it was yet to be known. And, when Hanna raised her eyebrows and looked at Sherlock expectantly, he began to tell her what he found. "He's in his forties. He recently lost his job and has been divorced for three years." He said. Hanna nodded. "Okay. Stop here." She directed the cabbie. She opened the door and got out. Sherlock following behind, with Watson as well of course. They crossed the busy street and walked a couple of blocks in silence before Hanna turned around and looked at Holmes. "And this is where I either leave you, or you can choose to do your work and I'll stay. Either way, if you don't do your work, I'll find people who can actually do their job." She took a step closer to Holmes. "And they might just be able to do a better job at it than you ever could." She said in a low voice so that just Sherlock would hear it. This immediately changed Sherlock's attitude. he stood up straighter and began walking down the street, the rest of the way to the place where the body had been found. Though, as he passed Hanna, he made sure to grab her wrist, pulling her along so she wouldn't leave. She only laughed and smiled, following along.

When they reached the scene of where the body had been found Hanna sat down on one of the nearby benches. "Okay." She waved her hand, gesturing to the area surrounding them. "This is where the body was found. Show me what you've got Holmes. Or I'll replace you." She said, giving a teasing smile. Sherlock immediately went into looked around the area. He, at several times, got down, low to the ground and examined the dirt. He walked about, pacing as passersbys would think, up and down the area. He made Watson move several times, standing in allotted areas that Holmes directed him to stand in. Watson had his arms crossed. Sherlock picked up a small piece of paper and placed it in a plastic bag then continued his search. His inspection lasted for only a few minutes before he was finished, having no doubt coming to a conclusion about what to do next. He walked aver to Hanna, whom was now standing, hands in her pockets, smiling. "You done?" She asked, getting a reply from Holmes. "Yes." She followed behind him as he walked down the sidewalk. "Where to now detective?" She asked playfully. Sherlock smiled and looked over at her. "To the library." He said. Hanna nodded and smiled. "Oh. Sounds found. Tell us. What for?" She said, looking back to make sure Watson was still with them, which he was. Sherlock looked as though she had hurt him by asking the question. "For Watson's sake. Not mine." She stated, Sherlock's mood brightening again. He launched into his explanation as to why they were going to the library. Though it had started out as a one-sided conversation, it soon led into other categories with Hanna and Sherlock talking about multiple subjects. Most of the conversation was of past crimes committed. Hanna explained how she had had a hand in some of them herself, and Sherlock told of how hard some of the cases were and how much fun he had had solving them. They had a nice talk on their way to the library, not stopping to hail for a cab. Watson, at some point, had given up following them and had left them. Hanna only guessed he had hailed a cab and would be meeting them at the library. But if anything, he probably wouldn't be there. And Hanna had her reasons to think that.

When they reached the library, the wind had picked up speed, chilling Hanna a bit, causing her to shiver only slightly and only once. She knew Sherlock had taken notice of this, but quickly jumped to a subject to avoid the topic of whom she was. "Do tell me what you found at the crime scene?" She asked Sherlock, whom only seemed happy to tell her what he had found. "There were two sets of footprints going back and forth along the dirt path. One a size seven the other a size nine. Both belonged to men. The size nine belonged to the victim, who had been pacing back and forth as the size seven man took a stand just below the lamp post. The victim had ripped up a piece of paper," He pulled the piece of paper he had picked up from the crime scene. "The paper has a page number and the title of the book." He turned the piece of paper over showing the title of the book printed neatly on the paper. "So, why he had ripped the paper out of the book is the question and what was on the paper her had ripped up. And where is the rest of the paper?" He said as they entered the library. Hanna was smiling, as so was Sherlock as they entered the library and found the book the page had been ripped from. Hanna didn't ask how he knew the paper had come form a book from the library. She was to busy watching something else. Or more like someone else.

Meanwhile Watson had been picked up by Mycroft, again. And this time, Mycroft wanted to know who the girl was with Sherlock. Watson only told him Hanna's name, because that was all he really knew. Other than the fact she had given Sherlock the case he was on now, and that she shared a similar interest in crimes as with Sherlock. Though, as Mycroft was questioning Watson, he should have been watching his brother, Sherlock. Hanna had only been standing next to Sherlock as he flipped through he book looking for the right area as to where the page was torn out. Hanna had only just sat down next to him when suddenly all the lights in the library shut off, including the cameras. Mycroft immediately got a message telling him about this. Hanna grabbed Sherlock's wrist as she could see black figures moving toward them. "Sherlock." She whispered. "I think we should be leaving." Sherlock only stood up. Hanna rolled her eyes and pulled him around the corner. "Now is not the time to face the criminal Sherlock." She pulled him behind her as they headed toward on of the exits. They reached another corner and Hanna peeked around to see the exits were being guarded. "Great." She said, resting her head against the wall behind her. She let go of Sherlock's wrist. "Okay. Let's have some fun yeah?" She turned around and walked back the way thy had come. he figure was still coming toward them, faster now. Hanna smiled and ducked as the figure tried to grab her. She slid behind him and kicked his lower back, causing him to be launched forward. She stood up and round house kicked him in the gut a he turned around, he bent over, grasping his abdomen. Hanna smiled when he finally fell to the floor. Sherlock had watching the whole thing and was looking at Hanna with the same thoughtful look he had looked at her with in the cab. Hanna smiled happily. "You don't know a lot about me Holmes. But I know a lot about you." She turned and darted around the corner, putting another of the figures down on the floor. Sherlock knew she was in good health. Now he knew she was trained in combat. As he rounded the corner he heard a muffled cry and suddenly the book case fell on top of him. He was knocked to the floor. The lights suddenly came back on, dimly, not the full on bright it had been before. A man in a pressed suit walked up and hit Sherlock on the head, knocking Sherlock unconscious. The last thing Sherlock saw was Hanna struggling to get to free from the grasp of a big burly man, then her being hit on the head as well. Both of the two were then loaded into a car and taken to a warehouse where they were separated.

Mycroft arrived at the library with Watson, only too late to find the place utterly destroyed and no sight of Sherlock and Hanna. He tried to check the cameras but got nothing in return. His only hope now was that his little brother could get himself out of what he had gotten himself into. And that he was going to have this Hanna girl's background checked. Watson was looking at a spot where Sherlock's scarf was laying. Next to it was a piece of paper. The piece of paper resembled the paper that had first gotten Sherlock interested in the case. The insignia was on the paper on one side. On the other side was a different message than before. Watson read the message and walked over to Mycroft. "Mycroft." He said, handing Sherlock's older brother the piece of paper. Sherlock was handcuffed to a chair in a room in a warehouse as Hanna was somewhere else, as to where, Sherlock didn't know. As he came to, who he saw wasn't someone he would have expected to see holding a gun pointed at his head. "Surprise." The person said, and who was the person? It was none other than Hanna. She was smiling behind the gun. "Did I surprise you?" She asked Sherlock, who only looked at her, obviously surprised. A person moved out from behind Hanna and Sherlock instantly knew what was going on. Hanna had been told to point a gun at Sherlock. And the person who had told her? Sherlock knew him. Hated him actually. But he was caught off guard when he heard Hanna say this, "Bang." The sound of a gun being shot sounded throughout the room. And a single body hit the floor.

**A/N: Excuse me if this isn't that good. It took me a while to find a good song to inspire me what to write for this part. When I finally did find it though everything came kind of fat. So review for me yeah? Anyways. Hope you like it so far. Tell me what you think, this took me a couple of hours to write. XD **


	3. Doctor, Doctor

**Disclaimer: Still working on owning the three, but to no avail I own none so far.**

**A/N: Thanks to me two reviewers so far, counting the new one and the one mentions before, this chapter got an actual general inspiration without needing to find a song for it! The new review, I practically rolled all over the floor reading it, but thanks! I love that you guys are reading this and liking it in the process, at least I hope.** **XD **

"As life is, life was and always will be to the extent it carries upon its ritual of faith and custom, no more a puzzle than bright the sun shines down upon such things, leaving only a fraction of what remains to those hurt for the tragedy took such a toll and then to those whom were lost in the never-ending affair between knowledge and logic." The body upon the floor was in fact the man who Sherlock despised, though he was not dead. Hanna's voice had been the one to utter such words, sounding hoarse and just about to tears. Sherlock was out of his binds fairly quickly and examining the body of his enemy, only of which some had long thought dead, shot himself. Though as Sherlock had and was, this man still lived. Moriarty. Not such a shocker as to the fact it was him, most would have guessed it in fact. Sherlock heard a strangled laugh from behind him and looked over his shoulder at Hanna. She had at some point leaned up against the wall and slid down to the floor. She was smiling weakly at Sherlock, her lips stained a deep crimson red. Sherlock took in the information fairly fast and was by her side in a matter of seconds, putting pressure upon the wound, to help slow the bleeding. Hanna smiled, showing her white teeth only slightly, her breath coming in ragged gasps. She leaned toward Sherlock and whispered into his ear just as the sound of doors banging open sounded throughout the building. Watson and Mycroft had found the building in which Sherlock and Hanna had been taken. "Do you trust me?" She asked in an almost inaudible whisper into Sherlock's ear. He nodded. "Yes. Yes. I do." He replied hurriedly. Hanna smiled again, taking deep shallow breaths for a few minutes, resting her head against Sherlock. "Then don't look." She said, taking a short breath.

Watson burst into the room and saw Sherlock holding Hanna in his arms. She had a wound in her side in which she had been shot at when Moriarty had shot her before she shot him. Her chest was only barely moving, slowing pace even more as she lost blood. He heard her whisper something to Sherlock just as she took a short breath and stopped moving all together. Sherlock had a vacant look in his eyes Watson helped him out of the room. Hanna's body was covered by a white sheet and carried out of the building, Sherlock dazed. As he was bundled into a car and taken away he kept thinking back to what had happened. Everything going by in his mind slowly. Hanna was dead. That was what kept echoing in his head. And something about it didn't sound right. How could she be dead?

. . .

She had no recollection of being alive after she had said that to Sherlock. In fact, she should be dead, but she wasn't. She opened her eyes to a blinding light and was greeted by the face of a man with a tweet bow tie and jacket. He had floppy hair and knowing eyes. He was bent over Hanna, speaking to her, but she couldn't hear. She blinked and tried to focus. What was happening? She should be dead. "Your going to be okay." The man said. Hanna could feel a slight pressure on her side, and something wet. But she was too weak to lift her head to see what it was. Dots swam in front of her eyes, the light too bright and her head swimming. She tried to collect her thoughts as her vision began to darken. She blinked, trying to clear her vision, but to no avail. Who was the man? Where was she? How did she get here and why wasn't she dead? These were all questions that ran through her head when she fell into a deep slumber.

She opened her eyes again to a familiar sound. The sound was of time itself shifting to let a particular blue box fly to its destination. She knew where she was! She sat up but groaned in agony when a searing pain shot through her side and up to her head. But how did she get there and why wasn't she dead? She moved her feet over the edge of the bed she was in and looked around. She was inside the TARDIS that belonged to none other than the Doctor, time lord. She blinked away the persistent black dots and unsteadily stood to her feet. Reassuring hands came to her rescue as she was about to tumble face-first to the ground. Looking over her shoulder she was greeted by the Doctor. He had a concerned look on his face, which puzzled her. ""Careful." He said, having her sit on a chair. As she took a seat got a better look around, but her thoughts were only brought back to the present state, in which the Doctor was speaking to her. "Are you feeling okay Luna? Does it hurt any?" He asked her. Hanna looked at him, puzzled. He had called her Luna. Her name wasn't Luna, it was Hanna. And she should be dead, not here. Not with the Doctor. "Why am I not dead?" She asked weakly. The Doctor looked at her with a concerned face. "Luna? You weren't hurt badly enough to die. You were only cut badly enough to cause you to go into unconsciousness." He said, only causing her to shake her head "Stop calling me that. Luna. That's not my name. My names Hanna. And I was shot. I should be dead." She said looking at the Doctor, who was now looking at her like she was mad. He began to laugh. "Good old Luna." He ruffled her hair and stood up, holding out his hand to her. "Come on, come to the console room with me." He said, a smile on his face. Hanna hesitatingly took his hand and followed him into the TARDIS console room. She sat down in the chair and watched as the Doctor walked about the console. "Where do you want to go?" He asked her, still smiling. Hanna was still confused. Okay. So she wasn't dead. She was with the Doctor in the TARDIS. But the last question was how. So, how?

Hanna adjusted in her seat. "What about Sherlock?" She whispered to herself. The Doctor had heard and came over to her. "Luna?" He asked her, looking into her face, his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him. "What about_." She stopped, choking on her words. Sherlock though she was dead, which she should be. Had it all been a dream? Had she dreamed of Sherlock? Impossible. It had seemed so real. The way she could still hear his voice happily stating what he had found at the crime scene. The way the pain had felt when it entered her body. The way Sherlock had held her in his arms. It had felt so real. And yet here she was, with the Doctor. Sherlock only a fictional character now. Hanna turned her head and looked away. Okay. If she was going to be here and not there, she had to be her. So, if the Doctor said she Luna then she was. Hanna was Sherlock's. not the Doctor's. Luna was the Doctor's. So she was Luna. Hanna was dead.

She smiled. "I'm fine." She looked up at him. "Just a bit dizzy is all." She smiled at him, gaining a smile back from him and a kiss on the top of the head. "Great!" He said, stepping back from her. "Where do you want to go?" He asked happily, obviously overjoyed that she was feeling better, though secretly she wasn't. She stood up and rested her hands on the console. "How about..." She turned to the Doctor. "I'm hungry. lets go somewhere they have food." She said, smiling. The Doctor smiled back and nodded. Clapping his hands, "Right!" he said before jumping to pushing buttons and pulling levers. The sound of the TARDIS began and they were off, on toward wherever the Doctor had decided would be good enough for her. Her name was now Luna. She kept repeating the name in her head over and over again, trying to get it to stick. But memories of the supposed dream kept interrupting her train of thought. She wanted everything to go back and tell Sherlock she wasn't dead, but something told her that here he was just a fictional character in a book. A TV show. Nothing more. And being with the Doctor? What about that? There was some feeling there too. And these were familiar feelings. She had felt these before, and recently so. But how? She couldn't...not both of them...she just couldn't. She just couldn't do that.

Turning around she sat back down on the chair and tried to collect her thoughts. It just wasn't possible. She couldn't have them both. She had to choose. But she couldn't, not with the way she could see Sherlock's smile clearly in her head. The way he laughed. But images of the Doctor played at her mind too. The look he would get when he cared or was concerned. The way he had that crazy grin that meant nothing but trouble. Mixed feelings and yet she couldn't distinguish whether one of them was false and the other true. Whether this was a dream, or reality. And to do that, she'd have to wake up. But she couldn't, she wasn't tired. And even if she tried, she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. She just sort of knew. And it was weird. She took a deep breath and began to think simple thoughts for this world. Not Sherlock's. When did she meet the Doctor? She could only remember just seeing him for the first time today, yet he had seen her before clearly. What did she feel about him? She didn't know, her feelings were jumbled with ones from Sherlock's world. What was her real name? Luna or Hanna? She could only go by one. And the Doctor knew her by Luna so...? She was so deep in thought she almost didn't hear the Doctor calling her.

"Luna. We're here." He said, looking at her, a concerned look on his face again. Luna smiled, she had decided to be Luna, and stood up. "Then lets be going!" She perked up happily and they walked out the door. At first she was horrified. Then she was amazed. The she was really happy. She had to hold onto the Doctor's arm just to not fall over dead with so much energy coursing through her. Around them was what appeared to be a crystalline ball that was near spherical. Inside was the most beautiful garden in all the universe, or that was what she though anyway. Green trees were sprouting every so often and any where they liked. Water falls was placed where the light hit them just right, giving the whole place a light yellow glow to it, giving it a heavenly feel. Luna smiled and laughed. It was amazing. The grass was really soft, making her want to take her shoes off and feel the grass with her bare feet. If the Doctor hadn't pulled her away, she probably would have ran right into the water of one of the pools of glowing water the falls produced. He was laughing as he led her to a small cafe in the side of a cliff face that gently sloped over them like a crescent moon, cradling its child. He ordered some tea and some food. And as they ate, Luna didn't think about what had happened before she had woken up here. She didn't think about Sherlock or Hanna. She thought Luna and the falls and the TARDIS. She was Luna, if only for a second, and it was beautiful to be Luna, whom, as it seemed, the Doctor had strong feelings for. And her for him? She didn't know. All she knew was that she was here, right now, with the Doctor. Not Sherlock. Not Dr. Watson. The Doctor. And he was having tea with her. And she wasn't dead. She was so very much alive. Breathing. She was Luna.

**A/N: Okay, so there you go. The first part of Doctor, Doctor. I hope you guys liked it. What will happen to Hanna? Will she ever see Sherlock again? Or was it all just a dream? Review/favorite/follow please! :D**


	4. Surprising Encounters

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of them. But if it counts, I do own Hanna/Luna!**

**A/N: To the utmost importance to those of you who have followed this journey so far, I do spend about four hours writing these chapters, so do review for me? Follow or favorite. Oh! And one more thing, reality can only hold the imagination so far before things can no longer be held within the mind, and the feeling of reality slipping away is only one effect, but when reality no longer is enough, can the mind stay stable? **

Had she tried to think back to the previous hour, her mind would be filled with nothing than a jumble of confusion and questions. Why? Because the Doctor and her had supposedly had many adventures together. He told her that he had met her about a year or so ago, and that she sometimes just disappeared. He never knew where to, but that whenever she came back, she was never quite clear on where she had been. This Luna couldn't explain quite yet, she didn't remember the Doctor up to any point, only that she had just met him today. He had also started to talk abut complicated things, but Luna had wondered off inside her head. Butt hat had been an hour ago. Now they were back inside the TARDIS, traveling through time. The Doctor insisted on them going on an adventure. Which, Luna actially wanted to do. She had completely forgotten about Sherlock. As the TARDIS hummed along, flying through space, Luna sat on the chair, watching at the Doctor drove the TARDIS. "Where are we going?" She asked him, he only smiled at her and replied with, "That's for me to know. And you to find out." He said, giving her that smile that meant nothing but trouble. And truly, when the TARDIS landed, Luna expected nothing but trouble outside those doors. She hopped up form her perch on the chair and exited through the TARDIS doors. What she was greeted with only made her smile, but only slightly. She heard the Doctor come out of the TARDIS, shutting the door behind him. He stood next to her and looked around, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. "No, no. This isn't right. Something's wrong." He said, looking at what the sonic said. He frowned and put the sonic back in his pocket. Looking over at her he spoke, "Want to go find out what's wrong?" He asked her. Luna smiled, the minute she had stepped out of the doors she had known something was wrong, and boy, did she want to find out what it was. The two of them set off to find what had distorted this place, and what they found was no doubt about to cause trouble.

Where were they? Well, Luna didn't exactly know, but the Doctor did. So, why not ask him? "Where are we exactly?" She asked him, glancing over at him. He didn't pause for a second before replying back to her. Him and his all knowing the universe. "We're on the planet Phalphore in the Hakim Galaxy. Home of the Kalem race. They died out three...four years before Earth was created." He said, sonicing the walls. The place was a dull grey colour with pillars symmetrically placed every ten yards. Vines and other such plants grew up around the pillar and covered the floor and ceiling. A luminescent white-ish light made the place give off a vacant glow. It was eerily quiet, except for the sound of the sonic screwdriver whirring as the Doctor tried to find what was wrong. Walking forward, she could see a set of double doors. "Doctor." She said, waving him over as she approached the doors. He hurried over and scanned the doors, checking to see what the sonic had to say. "Odd." Was all he said before he put the sonic back in his pocket and moved to open the door. Opening the door together, they were greeted with a bright green-yellow light. The place was quite different than where they had just come from. This place, the floor/walls/ceiling were a golden colour. There were no vines of other plants growing here. Instead there were chairs placed about, surrounding tables. Small cases of books sat against the walls. Pillars were place exactly like in the last room, only these pillars had drawings etched into them. Another set of doors sat at the end of the room. Luna looked over at the Doctor, whom had a puzzled look on his face.

They walked over to the doors and, yet again, the Doctor scanned them with the sonic screwdriver. He scrunched up his brows, confused as to what was wrong. He opened the doors, but before they could step through, Luna heard a noise. It sounded like something shifting in the dark, moving about. She whirled around to see what it was, but saw nothing in the bright room. "Luna." The Doctor said, calling her into the room. She turned and followed the Doctor into the room. This room was the same colours as the last. Drawings and all. Except for the fact that only one chair sat in the room, there were no books, and the room had a royal feeling to it. Again, Luna heard the sound. Whirling around she caught a glimpse of something moving in the dark. "Doctor?" She asked, tapping his arm. He was sonicing the room, trying to find what was wrong, dismissing Luna. She saw the figure again, watching it as if moved through the shadows with lightening quick speed. "Doctor?" She said again, stepping back from where she had been standing. "Yeah?" He asked, not turning around to look at her. "Were the Kalem fast?" She asked, trying to find where the thing was again. "Yeah." He answered back, still not turning around. Luna saw the thing move again, closer to her. It came into the light, lurching at her. It was then that she turned and ran toward the Doctor. "Doctor!" She screamed, just as the creature hit her, knocking her to the floor. The Doctor turned around, but to no avail, Luna wasn't there and neither was the creature. The Doctor took a step to where he had last heard Luna, looking around to see if she was in the room. "Luna?" He asked, hoping she was just playing with him. "Luna?" He asked again, more frantically this time having gotten no answer back the first time. "Luna!" He screamed, panicking as to the fact Luna was missing. He ran out of the room and heard a muffled a cry back the way he had come with Luna. He ran toward the door but stopped. Just to the side there was another set of doors, slowly closing. Something or someone had just walked through the door. Was Luna behind the door?

He walked over to the door and peeked inside, it opened into a long corridor, in which, just at the end he caught a glimpse of Luna being dragged away. She was screaming and kicking, trying to break free from what had her. But from where he stood, the Doctor couldn't see what it was. He opened the door all the way and ran down the hall, trying to catch Luna and the thing. But when he reached the end of the hall, they were gone. "Luna!" He shouted, having lost sight of her. He heard a scream come from his right, him standing at a point in the hall where it split off into two halls. "Doctor!" He heard the voice of Luna scream from the hall to his right. He turned and ran down the hall, following Luna's voice. "Luna!" He rounded a corner and saw her being dragged away. This time he saw what was dragging her away. It had large red eyes and a pale colour to its skin, which were in fact scales. It's hands and feet resembled that of a humans, though covered by gloves. The Doctor instantly recognized this creature as one of the Kalem. But they were all dead, so how could they be alive? Running down the hall, he burst through the door the Kalem had just dragged Luna through. He was greeted with a small group of Kalem pointing guns at him, alien guns mind you, they didn't resemble a human-made gun in the least bit way at all. The Doctor raised his hands in the air as though to surrender. "Don't shoot! I'm not going to hurt you." He said, trying to get the Kalem to lower their guns, but they didn't. One stepped forward and grabbed the Doctor by the arm, escorting him down the larger hall and into a throne room. Luna was strapped to one of the pillars, hands tied behind her back, sitting down on the floor. She looked up, "Doctor!" She said, worry in her eyes. She knew too that the Kalem should be dead. The Kalem shoved him, sending him to his knees. The room brightened, having been not that bright before, revealing the king Kalem. "You have infiltrated the Kalem castle. State your business." The king Kalem ordered. The Doctor looked up at the Kalem. "We come in peace. We mean to harm to you." He said, trying to get them to free him and Luna. The Kalem only shouted back, "You have infiltrated Kalem castle! What say you in your defense!" The Doctor could see Luna cringe only slightly, causing him to shout at the Kalem in response. "We mean no harm to the Kalem! We are not your enemy!" The Kalem scowled at the Doctor and raised his hand. "The infiltrators will be executed!" The crowd of Kalem in the room cheered. Two walked over and unchained Luna, bringing he rto her feet. She struggled a little, watching the Doctor as two dragged him out of the room in front of Luna.

They were thrown in a cell, to be executed as soon as the Kalem had the executor and the executing room ready. Which, it turns out, the executing room was the room they had first been in. How convenient was that? Luna and the Doctor were in two separate cells, and this brought to mind that they may execute them separately. Neither of them said a thing, and before long the Kalem came back, dragging them out of the cells and down the halls to the executing room. The executor had on a long black cloak, shielding it's face from view. It held a long, sharp blade an the room glowed with a deathly red. The plants were in fact dead and brittle. The Doctor could just see the TARDIS concealed behind a wall of the brittle plants, unseen by the Kalem. Both Luna and the Doctor were pushed to their knees as the king Kalem entered the room and sat upon a throne, ready to observe the deaths of the two infiltrators. First, the Doctor was hoisted to his feet and dragged over to the stool where the executioner would chop off his head. They forced his head down, causing him to bump his chin of the blood stained wood. "Oi! Careful!" He shouted. Luna watched as the executioner raised the blade, ready to execute the Doctor. What a bloody adventure this was yeah? Well, Luna had been thinking in the cell. She had only a slight plan, hopefully it would work. Just as the blade was at the peek of its raising, Luna placed one of her hand son the ground, pushing down and twisting her body around, her lower body leaving the ground, kicking the Kalem to her right. She was on her feet down, flipping forward, the heel of her foot hitting the second Kalem on the head. The executioner had lowered his blade to his side, watching at Luna defeated both of the two Kalem that had been holding her. The Doctor raised his head and looked over his shoulder at her. Seeing the two unconscious Kalem, he smiled. Luna smiled back and ducked as another Kalem came at her. She kicked the gun out of it's hands, the gun flying through the air, and the Doctor catching it. He pointed the gun at another Kalem as Luna took down the Kalem she had been up against. The king Kalem was screaming for Kalem soldiers to stop the two infiltrators. But none stepped forward, for they had seen what Luna could do, and the Doctor had one of their guns. The two slowly back up toward the TARDIS. As they came with their backs against it, Luna turned around the quickly opened the door, finding she had a key in her pocket. She ran in, the Doctor hesitating outside. He pointed the gun at the king Kalem. "How are you still alive?" He asked.

"We are locked within the castle. All threats from the outside world can no longer harm us." The king Kalem said, being shielded by Kalem soldiers. The Doctor nodded. So the reason they were so unnerved by him and Luna was because they though that the had brought disease. And Kalem custom was to execute the one(s) with the disease. The Doctor nodded and tossed the gun. "Okay! We'll be off!" He said, smiling as he shut the door and ran tot he TARDIS console. Luna was sitting on the chair, watching the Doctor as he ran about the console, flying the TARDIS away from Phalphore. Luna crossed her arms. "Nice idea to go there Doctor. Best adventure I've ever had." She said sarcastically. The Doctor rolled his eyes. "How was I supposed to know they'd still be alive?" He asked, accusingly. Luna leaned forward in the chair. "You should do your research." She said, as the Doctor came around the TARDIS console and stood in front of her. "Everyone thought they had died out. How was I supposed to know they'd lock themselves in a castle!" He said. Luna rolled her eyes, "Scan for life forms!" She shouted back. The Doctor took a step toward her. "If you don't like going on adventures then why did you come with me!" He countered. Luna stood up. "You're right! Why did I even decide to come with you!" The Doctor took a step toward her again. "I was stupid to think you'd be different." He said bitterly. He was just a few inches away from Luna now. She looked at him. "And I'm stupid for ever thinking coming with you would be fun." She said, getting closer to the Doctor. "Then why did you?" He asked. Luna looked into his eyes, then looked away. "I_" she was cut off when suddenly the Doctor closed the gap between them, turning her head with his hand so she was looking up at him, him being about one or two inches taller then her. And then, what happened next, it surprised Luna. He kissed her.

**A/N: Okay, I hope this chapters good like the last three. Thanks to me three reviewers this became a little bit possible. You guys keep me going, :) Review for me? Follow or favorite! Does the Doctor and Luna have a love relationship she doesn't know about? Will she ever see Sherlock again? And what will happen next? **


	5. Kiss And Tell

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them. :(**

**A/N: Sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I have had a busy week. Softball practice and French tests and other tests and upcoming benchmark tests. Just a very long week. I have been sick for a month of so, and on top of that, I have a new idea for a crossover between the three, which I will be starting in a while, I need a name for it though. But, here it is. Hope this is good for now. My updates may be in very lengthy periods of time. But I will try to get everything all in order again. **

Staring up at the ceiling Luna tried to focus her mind, which was a tangle of thoughts, questions and memories of the previous days. She kept thinking about Sherlock and whether that had just been a dream or not. She kept asking herself why she couldn't remember meeting the Doctor any sooner than that morning. But one thought that was stuck at the top of her mind was the kiss. The Doctor had kissed her, something she hadn't expected. Small details and facts were adding to the line of events up to that single point. The Doctor had mentioned that they had known each other for at least a year. The way he had acted around her all day, which, she might add, was kind of cute. And then the kiss itself. It wasn't a quick peck or a first time feeling. At least for him, but for her it took her by surprise. He obviously loved her, but she didn't know whether she loved him back or not. Maybe she had, but right now, she didn't know, she couldn't be sure. They must have loved each other right?

So, her having run out on him after the kiss, it didn't exactly help. She must have hurt him badly. And, truly, she hadn't wanted to. But she needed time to think, gather her thoughts. Sort everything out. When she had run away, she had left the Doctor in the console room, and seemingly found her way to a room that had the feeling it was hers. Though the fact the door had opened for her, it wasn't that hard to figure out. So, she had walked in and had found some pajamas laid out for her on the bed. Having taken a show and gotten dressed, she now lay on the bed, face to the ceiling. With everything that had happened, she was overly tired and wanted nothing but to go to sleep. But the nagging sense that she wouldn't wake up here kept her awake. Would she wake up in Sherlock's world? Or would she stay here? In all and all, it scared her. What was going on? How come she kept waking up in different worlds? And, she only knew she'd find out over time. Because right now, everything was jumbled and confusing.

At some time, she had closed her eyes and had begun to lull off to sleep. Every so often she'd jerk awake, but it wasn't enough to stay awake. So, soon she had fallen asleep. Her only hope was that she'd wake up alive and not dead or dying. And the darkness of her dreams only intensified that hope. Where would she wake up? Who would be there? And would she wake up at all?

. . .

The sharp intensified pain shot across and down her spine, beginning from her left cheek, shocking her into waking up. Her eyes shot open, only to be blinded by a brilliant white light, forcing her to shut her eyes. A muffled voice could be heard, but who or what they were saying, Luna could tell. A second voice joined in and she felt another piercing pain shoot down her spine. Her head shot up and she opened her eyes, which had yet to adjust to the bright light. The voices spoke again, but all Luna could see were the silhouettes of the two. She blinked dumbly as her eyes adjusted, bringing into few a few aspects of the room, though not the two people. She was tied to a chair, somewhere underground. Surrounding her was...okay. Now she knew where she was, or at least she had a clue. Here, this is what she has so far. 1.) Strapped to a chair. 2.)Two people, men by the voices. 3.)Underground , and the one to give it away, 4.)A devils trap surrounding her.

Luna blinked away the black spots swarming her eyes and focused on the two men voices. Though she couldn't tell what they were saying, she could hear their voices. One came closer to her, and, catching a glimpse of his face before he moved away, Luna let out the breath she had been holding. She knew where she was! But, she was strapped to a chair being interrogated. Not the best way to wake up. She lifted her head and focused on the two men again, opening her mouth to speak. And, at that very instant, she had a spurt of ignorant energy. She closed her mouth and struggled with the binds. When they didn't give she let out a strangled grunt. "Seriously? I have to wake up tied to a chair?" She mumbled to herself, glaring at the two men. One of them came over to her, splashing water on her. She let out a small laugh. "Holy water? That's not going to work." She scoffed, tugging at the binds again. "I'm not a demon." She said. "Demons lie." One of them said. Luna rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Cause it doesn't really hurt when you splash your holy juice on me." She countered. The second man talked to the first, though Luna couldn't hear them. "At least untie me!" She shouted, after having struggled some more with the binds. One of them came over and cut them, releasing her from the chair. She rubbed her wrists and smiled. "Thank you." She stood up and looked at the two. "Want proof I'm not a demon?" She took a step over the line of the trap and spread her arms. "See? Not possessed." She said.

Her head began to swim, causing her to lose both sight and hearing for a few seconds. When she regained both, one of the two had come over to her, handing her a cloth. "Here." He said. Luna was about to reach for it when a sudden bout of dizziness consumed her. She tumbled to the ground, only to be caught by the one who had handed her the cloth.

When Luna opened her eyes she was lying on something soft, which, by the fact that she could see the bed posts, it was a bed. Okay, so she was lying in a bed with two men, whom she had a vague idea of whom they were. She sat up and rubbed her wrists as she looked around, which still hurt from being tied down to a chair. The room was small. Two beds, so a hotel. Two doors, one leading to outside, the other to a bathroom. The curtains on the only window were drawn shut. Both beds were made, only the one she had been laying on was only slgihtly unmade. The was were a dull, unwashed white, the floor a magenta carpet with multiple stains. Hearing car doors shut, Luna looked toward the door leading outside. Were they back? By the way the place had been empty and...you know what? That can wait.

The two men came through the door, Luna now sitting at the table. She had her feet propped up on the table, as she looked at the two. "Nice of you to drop by." She put her feet on the floor and smiled at the two. "Now. Mind telling me exactly what happened?" She said more than asked. She wanted some answers to some questions. It was as simple as that. She has had a hell of a day, and now, she was going to get some answers. They had been interrogating her, supposedly her being possessed by a demon. So, she wanted to know everything up to the point she had woken up, the stuff she didn't know herself. She crossed her arms. "Well? Sam? Dean? Are you two going to stand there like baffled idiots or are you going to explain some things to me?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

After a just a few seconds of them standing like that, one of them finally moved. And can you guess who? Luna. She stood up and grabbed three beers, because she was thirsty, and she hadn't had anything to eat or drink for a little while. Besides, she wanted a beer, what was wrong with that? She handed one to Dean and the other to Sam and nodded for them to sit down. When both of them were sitting, Dean was the first to talk out of the three. "Who are you?" He asked. Luna looked at him surprisingly. There were two possible ways she could take the question. One way, she really didn't know who she was. The other way, she was Luna or Hanna. So, she took it as that question and answered, this thought process having lasted only a few seconds. She smiled, "Kate. Just Kate." She held out her hand, but had to stop and think for a second. Why had she just said her name was Kate? It was Luna...or Hanna. Well, might as well have another name here right? More confusion! Yay!

"How do you know who we are?" Sam asked her, and Luna-Kate beamed happily. She had this answer all ready. "Who wouldn't know two of the 'wanted dead or alive' list criminals? You two were all over the news for a while. Can't forget your faces." She smiled teasingly. Of course she knew them a different way, but telling them THAT would only cause some havoc. "Okay, Kate. Can you tell me-" Kate/Luna cut him off. "You said I was possessed. You were interrogating me for information, but then I woke up. Well, not exactly but, I wasn't possessed anymore. But you didn't see the demon leave my body. So the only logical conclusion would be to assume the demon was still in my body. But then I stepped over and out of the demon trap, which a demon can't do unless it's broken and let free. But I did. So, where's the demon and how did it get out of me? Or was I even possessed?" She leaned forward and looked directly into Sam's eyes. "Do you remember exactly how we 'met'? When and where? The small details like the place and time and how you got me here?" She pressed. If they did, they could end up giving her hints on to what she might have been doing before, and to whom she was or is here in the world. Sam looked over at Dean, who shrugged. Kate/Luna sat back and huffed out an annoyed breath. "Best day ever." She mumbled sarcastically to herself.

Sam stood up and walked over to the bedside, what he was doing, Luna/Kate couldn't see. It was Dean's turn to talk. "What?" He asked. Turning her head back to Dean, she repeated herself. "I just said that I've been having the best day ever. With everything that's been going on and everything." She stopped herself there. There was no need to bore them now was there? Sam glanced over at her and then to Dean, whom asked her another question. "What exactly has happened?" He asked. She looked at Dean, raising an eyebrow. "Really? Besides waking up strapped to a chair?" Dean opened his beer and took a drink before speaking again. "Yeah. Before that." He said simply. She nodded and looked over at Sam. "You going to stand over there all day?" She asked, not waiting for an answer before she launched into her story of her long and confusing day.

"First off, I want to tell you, you may not believe me." She said, she didn't want to tell her story (some of it anyways) and have them think she's crazy. "We've seen things you wouldn't believe." One of them said. Kate nodded and continued. "Okay then." She smiled and began to tell her story. "Well. The beginning of my day began when I found a note with someone's name on it. I knew this man, and I took the note to him, giving him a case to work." She said. "What? Like a crime?" Dean asked. Kate looked at him. "Are you going to interrupt me the whole time?" She asked. Dean sat back in his chair and took a drink of beer while Sam snickered. Kate glared at him and he shut up. "Anyways. His name was Sherlock Holmes_" Same cut her off. "The fictional detective?" Kate swiveled her head and looked at him. "I'm not crazy if that's what you're implying. If you'd listen you'd understand more of it. Now shut up and let me talk." She commanded, glared Sam down. He sat down on the bed and Kate smiled. "That's better." She said.

"He took the case, just like I thought he would. I was dealing with personal things when I decided I'd check up on him. Of course, he hadn't moved from his chair. So, I dragged him outside and we began to work on the case. But them we met the one person Sherlock hates the most. Moriarty. He knocked us both out and dragged us who knows where. He forced me to hold a gun to Sherlock's head. Of course he had a gun himself. I shot him, but I wasn't quick enough. I was shot, and I was bleeding out. I died in Sherlock's arms." She paused, reliving the moment she wanted to unwind and untangle. Making it straight again, just so she could tell Sherlock she was okay. "But then I woke up. I didn't wake up in Sherlock's arms. I woke up on the floor of the TARDIS." She was rubbing her wrists again, this was going to become a nervous habit now wasn't it? "He told me the wound wasn't enough to kill me. Just a scratch. He took me to a planet and we had some lunch, which I had very badly needed. After that we went on an adventure. But afterwards we kind of had a small fight. And he..." She trailed off. Of course, this was an undetailed version of the story. Dean leaned forward. "What?" He asked. Kate had really been telling them the detailed version of the story, but it being long, you'd already know the story. So, summary it was! She told them the rest of the story, skipping the part of where the Doctor had kissed her. She didn't know whether or not she wanted to say it. Or was it that she didn't want to admit it had happened? "You mentioned the Doctor had done something to you earlier. What was it?" Sam asked. Kate looked over at him.

This reminded her of that saying people would say when someone kissed someone then told about it. And she had to decide whether she wanted to tell them or not. Whether she wanted to admit it had happened. Kiss and Tell. "He kissed me." She said solemnly.

**A/N: Okay, so this feels rushed to me. But I have had a rushed week and end as well. Month or so. So it fits the way time is flying around me at he moment. I am officially a Lady Devils Softball Team Member. So happy there. Testings are almost over. one more day. So more happy. Getting my softball equipment Friday. More happy. And! I wrote this chapter with no inspiration but to stuffed bunnies! And yes, I have taken a very strange obsession with stuffed animals lately. Andything resembling them. It's weird. Ducks, bunnies, cows, pigs, and elephants. So, anyways, I hope you like the chapter. Follow,review and/or favorite! You guys are what keeps me motivated.  
**


	6. Favor To Ask

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Doctor Who, Sherlock or Supernatural. But if I did, I sure as hell did pick some sexy actors.**

**A/N: Okay, so, some of you may have read what used to be here, that has changed (what I had put as a small chapter earlier) It meant nothing, I took down the 'item'. So, forget it. I found what I wanted anyways. But, yeah, it's been a while since I've updated. And yeah, It's horribly painful to wait for something. (Trust me. I know) But, my schedy has been full with activities. I've had softball practice and games, tests, essays, eulogy's, class planning, upcoming orchestra concert I have to practice for, and worrying that I might not make it to see Doctor Who this weekend. Oh god, if that last one happens, I will died internally. XD Anyways, sorry for making you all wait my kiddies. And guess what? I personally promise you right here and now. I will treat you all to a three chapter update on Easter Sunday, just to make up for my lack of updating. K? Well, here's the next chap. Have fun kiddies! Hope you enjoy it!**

"And do you know who she is?"

"No sir."

"Not her name?"

"No sir."

"Nothing? Are you sure?"

"Yes sir."

"How could you not find a single thing about this girl!" Pots, test tubes and other utensils clatter to the ground.

"I'm sorry sir. We are trying our best."

"No! You're not trying your best if you don't even know her god damned name!" Light bulbs around them burst. "I want her name. I want to know who she is." Lightening pulses, lighting the place eerily through windows. "Find her!" He turns to the man. "I don't care what you have to do! Just BRING HER HERE!"

"Yes, Crowley, sir." The man turns to leave, exiting through the doors.

_'...Kate?...'_

She sighed heavily. After telling them that the Doctor had kissed her, she had...well...it's hard to explain. But, she'd give it a shot. Here goes nothing.

"He kissed me." She rubbed her wrist again, not meeting the two's eyes. Not only did it sound insane, but it also sounded pathetic. But, neither of the two had spoken during her telling. And neither spoke now. They just looked at her. She sighed inwardly. "What?" She asked. Sam was the first to talk. "Well...um..." He paused. Kate looked up at him. "What?" She asked again. Sam looked uncomfortable. Like something was unnerving him. "What's wrong?" She asked. Sam looked down then back up. "Um...well..." He began. "You're glowing." Dean finished for him. Kate only looked at Dean and Sam like they were mad. She was what now? She looked over to the small mirror that hung on the wall, and as a matter of fact, she WAS glowing!

She stood up. Looking at her hand she backed away from the two. "What's happening!" She cried out, scared. She bumped into the bed and tumbled to the ground, a brilliant golden light engulfing her. Sam and Dean were forced to look away as the bright light consumed the girl they had only just met. Moments later the light died and she was gone. Sam and Dean searched the hotel room, then the hotel. But they couldn't find her. She had just disappeared. Right before their very eyes. Not to say they haven't seen it happen before, but still. She was gone, and usually, the way they've seen people disappear was either in a puff of smoke or just gone. Not in a blindingly bright light.

_'...Kate?...'_

She felt something poking at her side, she shifted a bit, only to be poked again. "God damn it!" She shouted, sitting up, only to hit her head on something above her. She lay back down, holding her head. Suddenly she was thrown sideways, something poking into her side again. What sounded like car doors opening and shutting could be heard, the light poured into the dark place she was. She was greeted by a socked expression from both Sam and Dean. "Kate?" They both asked together.

After pulling he rout of the trunk, which had been where she was, haven hitting her head on the trunk door, they all got into the car. Sam asked Kate a few question's before finally, Kate got annoyed. Which, this brings us back to the present. After sighing heavily, Kate sat back in the Impala seat. "So. You're telling me I just disappeared? Right before your eyes in a golden light?" She asked. Sam nodded. "Yeah." Kate groaned. "Yeah, I really am one for the insane." She mumbled. "What?" Dean asked, glancing back at her. She shook her head. "Nothing. Just my life."

She looked out the window and saw a passing sign. She sat forward suddenly. "Wait!" The car suddenly lurched forward as Dean pressed down on the breaks. "What?" He asked her. She looked at him. "Where are we going?" She asked hurriedly. Dean looked at her like he wanted to slap her. "You had me stop the car so you could ask me that?" He grumbled. Kate rolled her eyes. "Just tell me!" She shouted urgently. Sam was the one to reply. "To Ohio." He said. Kate's eyes widened and she smiled. "Ohio?" Sam nodded. Her smile grew wider. "Okay then." She looked down at her hands, w\rubbing her wrist again, then looked back up, and innocent look on her face. "Mind doing me a favor then?" She asked innocently. Sam looked at Dean, while Dean looked back at Sam. The exchanged curious looks before they looked back at Kate. "What favor?"

_'...Kate?...'_

She let the wind blow her long, slightly curly, brown hair. It had been a while since she had been here. She walked up to the door and ringed the bell. After a few times of ringing the bell and knocking, no one answered. She looked through the window and saw the furniture. Okay, so she was at the right place. She reached into her pocket, having felt something weighing it down. Pulling out a small key, she smiled. The lock clicked and the door swung open. Kate looked over her shoulder at Dean and Sam. "Where are we?" Asked Sam. Kate smiled. "This is the favor I was asking you." She stepped inside, followed by the two men.

She walked around the house, taking in all the furniture and such. It was so much like it had been when she had last been here. Did someone else live here now? No, there was some dust in the least. She smiled and shoved her hands in her pockets. Turning to look at Dean and Sam, she smiled. "This." She gestured to the house. "Is my palace."

_'...Kate?...'_

After a while they had cleaned the small place up. And the 'they' meaning Kate. She sat down on the chair with a sigh and looked at the two men. "Okay. This wasn't the favor." She smiled sheepishly. She had meant something completely different when she had asked that favor. But had she said the whole truth, would they have brought her here? Probably, but still. She rubbed her wrist again, scowling at the fact it had become a habit. Dean crossed his arms. "Then why are we here?" He asked her. She sighed heavily and stood up. "Because I need to find some answers, and you two are going to help me find them." She looked Dean directly in the eyes. "And who says we're going to help you?" Sam asked. Kate smiled mischievously. "Me."

_'...Kate?...'_

Not far from where Kat and the two men are, a city spans out across miles. Mile after mile are crowded streets and buildings reaching for the sky. And in a single building there is a cream coloured room with dark wooden floors. A single window looks out from this room that sits up at the top of the tower, looking out over the city and it's many lights and people. This room only hold one person, though there are more than just one person there. Eight all together. But only one is alive. If you would count it as alive. The others are laying upon the ground, deep gouges spouting blood like blood thirsty fountains, the cream coloured walls covered in a crimson liquid. The only 'living' man stands by the window, looking out over the city as a knock sounds from the closed door.

"Come in." He says, not looking to see who it is.  
The door slowly opens and a second man looks in, stepping over the bodies, he makes his way to the first man by he window. "Sir?"  
He says. "We found her." He continues. "Her name is Kate." The first man shakes his head at this. "Kate?" He asks. The second man nods. "Yes, sir." He says, pausing before he continues. "She's with the Winchesters sir." The second man says this, taking a step back as the first man's hands turn to fists. "The Winchesters?" He asks, still not turning to face the second man. "Yes sir." The first man whirls around. The second man falls to the ground dead. Two more men come running in, having heard the commotion, and saw the man that had just entered dead. They looked up at the first man. "Find me the girl! I don't care if you have to rip the Winchesters limb from limb! Bring me Kate!" He yells. The two men nod and take off, leaving the first man in the room.

The first man turns around, a third man walking into the room. "Crowley." The third man says, standing beside the first man, ho had turned back to the window. "Yes?" Asks Crowley, without looking over at the third man. "I have a favor to ask." The third man states. Crowley nods, "Yes?" He says, looking over at the third man. "Castiel."

**A/N: Okay. So yeah, finished this finally. Now, as promised, I will begin the next three chapters immediately. XD Like/Favorite/Review for me yeah? I do love the reviews. They are my fuel of inspiration, imagination and just plain getting the story written. So please review! :)**


	7. Castiel Knows Kate?

**Disclaimer: Okay, still don't own them. But I do own Kate/Hanna/Luna. That still counts...right?**

**A/N: Okay. Like I promised. Three chapters. Here is chapter one. You all be thankful. I sat up all night writing these for you! XD Not that I didn't enjoy them, I really did like writing them. It's just, I just got back from softball practice and had/have a game on Saturday (doubleheader) plus Easter hectics on my part. But, I am glad to present the three chapter Easter gift to all my followers/favoritiers/reviewers. And! If I can get (lets see) ... (Oh! I know!) If this story can get either twenty followers or forty reviews, I will give you ALL a ten chapter update. This offer ends on April tenth kiddies, so, if you want a ten chapter update, get following and reviewing. ;)**

Kate sat down on the chair, watching as the two men just stared at her. Smiling she sat forward a bit. "Okay. Out with it." She said. Neither of them spoke at first, though Sam began after a moments hesitation. "How do you know all that?" He asked. Smiling mischievously, Kate clapped her hands together. "I!" She stood up. "Am going to bed." She stated, walking away. "Aren't you going to answer?" Sam asked. Kate looked over her shoulder at them and smiled again. "Why don't you ask him?" She asked, nodding in the direction behind the two men. She walked off to one of the bedrooms in the house, shutting the door quietly.

Sam and Dean looked at each other before turning around. Sam was the first to say something in response to what they saw. "Cas?" He said in an almost whisper-like tone. "Sam. Dean." Castiel said, walking by them and sitting on the chair Kate had previously occupied. "Where have you been?" Dean asked. Cas looked at Dean then at Sam before she replied. "I've been busy." Was all he said. This got a response from Dean. "Busy! God damn it Cas! We've been trying to reach you!" He shouted in an angry tone. "Yes. I know." Cas stated.

_'...Kate?...'_

After a while Dean had calmed down. Now, Sam sat in a chair by the window while Dean still stood, leaning against the wall. "So, why are you here?" Sam asked. Cas looked over at him. "I am here about the girl." Cas stated plainly. Sam and Dean exchanged looks. "Kate?" Sam asked, clarifying what Cas meant. Cas nodded. "Yes. This...Kate." He said. No one spoke for a few minutes, then Sam spoke. "What about her?" He asked, they had only just met Kate for the second time. It had been four months. She had been gone for four months, just disappeared. And yet, she says she had only just seen them an hour ago at the hotel. Dean stood up. "Who is she?" He asked, suspicious of who Kate really was. He had reason to, she just disappeared then showed up in their trunk. She knew everything about them. She claimed that she had been to 'parallel universes' and that she didn't remember anything before she had 'woken up' strapped to that chair.

"I don't know." Cas said. This caused Dean to raise an eyebrow. "You don't know?" He asked, frustrated and curious as to how Castiel didn't know who Kate really was. Cas looked down then back up. "No." He stated, pausing for a moment. "But she's not human." He said. dean and Sam exchanged looks again. "Not human?" Sam asked. Castiel nodded, then began to tell the two what he knew.

_'...Kate?...'_

She sat down and began to massage her aching calf. "How much longer?" She asked, looking over to her 'companion.' "Not far." He said. Scowling she stood up and hopped from leg to leg. "Do we really have to go all this way?" She asked. Her companion nodded. "Yes." He walked past her, brushing her shoulder with his. Turning and followed slightly behind him. "I don't get why we can't just 'pop' in there." She said bluntly. The man glanced over his shoulder at her. "Because. Just 'popping' in there could ruin everything." He said, still walking. Sighing heavily she trudged after him. "Oh come on!" She huffed as she saw two men following them. She jogged up to the side of her companion. "We're being followed again." She said. Her companion looked over his shoulder then back in front of them. He nodded. Tugging on her wrist, he pulled her to the side and down a side alley. "This way."

The two man began to run after them as She and her companion began to run. "They're just so persistent!" She huffed out as they ran. She turned the corner and came back to a busy street. She heard a muffled cry behind her. Whirling around she saw her companion in a choke hold, a blade being held to his throat. "No!" She gasped out, starting toward him and the man that had him captive. The second man appeared behind her and grabbed her. "Ah. Ah. Ah. I don't think so girly." He said into her ear. She struggled, trying to get free from his grasp. "Let me go!" She shouted, trying to get to her companion. "Stop struggling!" Shouted the man who had her captive. She bit him hard and then kicked him in the knee. As he tumbled to the ground, she ran toward her companion. "Don't come any closer!" The man holding her companion captive shouted, pressing the blade against her companion's neck harder.

She slid to a stop and stood there. "Let him go." She said. The man shook his head, backing away. She heard helicopter blades and then saw a rope later fall down from the helicopter that was now present. The man grabbed a hold of the ladder, placing one foot on as he hit her companion on the head with the butt of the knife. "No!" She shouted, running toward him. The ladder began to lift up, growing out of her reach. She jumped, and feeling something prick against her skin. She gasped out as she tumbled to the ground. She hoisted herself to a siting position. Looking up she could no longer see the helicopter. She took in a heavy breath, finding it harder and harder to breath. She lifted her hand to her neck and pulled out the small poisonous dart. She smiled weakly and stumbled to her feet. "Come on." She said as she stumbled down the dark alley toward the busy street. She stumbled, about to tumble to the ground when strong hands caught her. She gasped in breaths as her chest began to feel heavier. "Breathe." The person who had caught her told her. She took in a big breath of air and looked up into the face of the person.

She smiled. "Took you long enough." She huffed out. She struggled to stand up, only collapsing in the process. The man helped her to take a seat, leaning her against the wall. She watched as he pulled something out of his coat pocket. "No. Not that." She said weakly. The man shook his head. "It'll help." He said. Shaking her head she shifted into a better position. "I'm fine." She huffed out, smiling at him. "Why'd it take you so long?" She asked. The man knelt down in front of her. "Couldn't get involved." He said. She scowled. "By who's orders?" She asked. "You know who." He said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. She smiled. "I'm sorry." She said. He shook his head. "Not your fault.

The sound of curtains flying in the wind or wings flapping sounded throughout the alley. A second man approached. "It's almost time." He said. Looking over at him, she smiled. "Castiel." She smiled. "It's been a while." She said, smiling at Cas. Castiel looked over at her. "Kate." He simply said. She frowned and looked back at the first man. "How much longer?" She asked him. He looked down at a small pocket watch in his hand. "Not long." He said gravely. She nodded, closing her eyes for a minute or two. She felt something being pushed into her hand, causing her to open her eyes. She looked at the first man. "What...?" She trailed off as she felt a sharp pain shoot through her. "I'll see you." The first man said, kissing her head. "I promise." He stood up and backed away from her as another sharp pain coursed through her.

Castiel walked over and raised his hands, like when he would heal someone. "Cas?" She weakly whispered. She felt another pain course through her then the feeling of Castiel's hand on her head. He whispered something, then she dropped into nothing.

_'...Kate?...'_

Kate lay back on the bed, hearing the muffled voices of Sam, Dean and Castiel talking in the other room. She knew Cas was telling them about what he knew of who she was. She sighed, blowing a strand of her hair from her face. Cas didn't know exactly who she is...or was. And neither did she. She couldn't remember. She closed her eyes and focused on the sound of their voices. She was tired, and she knew she wouldn't wake up here. Though, soon she couldn't hear their voices anymore. Had they stopped talking? No. She heard someone else's voice now.

"_Tick, tock,_

_Around the clock,_

_The big hand is the brother._

_Click, clack,_

_Upon the rack,_

_The little hand is smarter._"

**A/N: Okay! That's one chapter down! Ooooo! Next chapter here I come! oh I have so much planned for this! I hope you ll like this! What does the rhyme mean? Where will Kate wake up next? What did Castiel whisper to her? Who were the other two men? And most of all, who is Kate really?**


	8. Reunion

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still the same thing.**

**A/N: Okay. be happy. I was typing when suddenly it all just disappeared. I had to rewrite this whole thing! So be happy! It took me a few hours just to write the first time! The again, I was watching Doctor Who at the same time...**

It was dark. Then again, she did have her eyes closed. But this was different. It felt empty. It felt like it was closing in on her. It felt like it was crushing her. It felt claustrophobic and lonely. She opened her eyes. It was dark. Really dark. She went to sit up, but about three inches up she hit her head. Hard. She flopped back down into her previous position, caressing her head where she had hit it. She lay there for a few minutes, waiting for the pain to slowly ebb away. When the pain was finally dull enough it could be forgotten, she lifted her hand up against what she had hit her head against previously. It was soft, yet hard. By the texture she would say wood, cotton and silk. Wait, silk? Suddenly the realization hit her, the facts adding up. She knew where she was!

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a vibration coming from her right. Reaching down she clasped her hand around something hard, small and solid. Pulling it up to her face, a small screen illuminated back at her. She smiled. Just what she had asked for. It was a phone. This had happened before, except without the phone. Having this happen before, she had instructed one of her 'friends' to place a phone with her had this ever happened again. And, it had. She was in a box. Under pounds and pounds of dirt. A box? Yes. She was alive. Buried. She had been buried alive. And right now, she was in a coffin.

_'...Kate?...'_

Sherlock rolled over onto his stomach, his arm under the white pillow. His blanket half on his and halfway off the bed. His hair was messed up, and the room was dark. He had been like this for a while now. Hasn't moved a muscle since Hanna had died. Not since the funeral that Sherlock had insisted on paying for and having. John stood in the doorway, his arms crossed. Light from outside the room poured into Sherlock's room. Sherlock hadn't moved for a very long time now. It had been three weeks. And he only ate about twice a week. Maybe less. John would persist he eat, but Sherlock would just mope around in his bed all day. Even Mrs. Hudson had tried getting him to eat, but that was only when John wasn't at the flat. And most unusual, Sherlock refused to take any cases. Which wasn't like him. Shaking his head and gave Sherlock a grim face, then closed the door and went into the sitting room. He sat down in his chair and pulled his laptop onto his lap.

Mean while, Sherlock shifted his head over to face the other direction, the one away from the door. His phone went off, though Sherlock ignored it. Many people had been trying to reach him. Lestrade at one point had actually shown up and tried to get Sherlock out of bed, of course he had failed. His phone went off again. Again, Sherlock ignored it. Who ever it was could forget it, Sherlock didn't want to be on a case. The phone went off again, this time Sherlock turned over and onto his back, looking over to where his coat hung on the door, his phone in the pocket. When the phone went off again, it made the sound of a familiar girly laugh. This made Sherlock sit up suddenly in his bed, staring intently at the pocket of his coat the phone was in. When the phone went off again, making the same sound, Sherlock bounded across the room and snatched his phone from the pocket. Looking at the screen, he read the messages. He backed up and sat down on his bed, rereading the texts.

**H: Sherlock?**

**H: Are you there?**

**H: Please, Sherlock.**

**H: It's important.**

**H: Sherlock!**

Sherlock waited a few minutes before typing a reply back.

**Who is this? -SH**

Almost immediately a reply came back.

**H: I need your help.**

**Who are you? -SH**

**H: Sherlock, please.**

**WHO ARE YOU? -SH  
**

There was no reply for a couple of seconds, then a reply popped up.

**H: Track me.**

Sherlock hesitated for a moment. Who was this? How had they gotten her phone? After a minute of sitting there, staring at the screen, Sherlock stood up and walked out into the sitting room. As he walked by Watson he grabbed Watson's laptop off of his lap. "Hey!" John cried out. Sherlock ignored him and sat down in his chair by the fireplace, John still in his where he had previously been. Sherlock typed furiously, tracking the phone to it's exact location. He waited, the phone clasped firmly in his hand. When the results popped up, he looked at the screen in confusion. Running the search again, he got the same results. He typed back into the phone.

**Why are you there? -SH**

**H: I need your help.**

**Why are you at her grave? -SH**

**H: Not at. In. Trapped. Help.**

**Who are you? -SH**

**H: Air. Breath. Hard. Help.**

**Who is this? -SH **

He kept persisting, who was this? And how did they get her phone? As he waited for a reply, staring at the screen. John's phone began to ring. Picking it up, he glanced at the caller id then answered the call. Putting the phone to his ear, he spoke. "John Watson." He said. He paused, listening to whomever was on the other end. Shifting in his hair, he glanced at Sherlock, a puzzled expression on his face. "Uhm. Who is this?" He paused again, then held the phone out to Sherlock. "It's for you." He said. Sherlock took the phone from John and held it up to his ear. "Hello?" He said. There was a pause, then a whisper-like voice replied.

"Help me."

Sherlock paused for a moment. Was this the same person? "Who is this?" He asked.

"Running...out...of air"

"Who are you?" She asked as he stood up, putting the laptop down.

"Please..."

"Who are you!?" Sherlock yelled this into the phone, beginning to pace back and forth across the room.

"Help me...Sherlock..."

"WHO ARE YOU!" Sherlock screamed into the phone. He had his hand twined throughout his hair, pacing across the room. Mrs. Hudson came up the stairs and asked what was wrong. John stood up and walked over to her. Whispering something to her, she turned and began to go back downstairs, glancing over her shoulder at Sherlock. Watson stood by the door, watching as Sherlock paced about the room. Obviously distraught.

"Han...na" The voice replied. There was the sound of the phone being dropped and shallow breaths being taken. The phone stayed connected.

Sherlock froze. Hanna? "What?" He asked. There was no reply. Only the sound of the breathing get more and more shallow. Sherlock sopped pacing, dropping his hand down to his side. John shifted on his feet. "Sherlock?" He asked. Sherlock didn't reply. After a few minutes, Sherlock hurriedly grabbed his coat and bounded down the steps. John following behind him. "Sherlock. Where are you going?" He asked. As Sherlock shut the door in Watson's face, he hailed a cab. Sherlock was gone before Watson had the door open.

After a few minutes of looking after where Sherlock had gone, Watson turned and ran up the stairs. The laptop. What had Sherlock been doing on the laptop? As Watson grabbed the laptop and turned it to face him. He stopped in his tracks. "Oh. Sherlock." He said. He pulled out his phone and called the one person who cared or Sherlock more. Mycroft.

"Hello?" Mycroft answered after a few rings.

"It's John. Sherlock left."

"That's good." Mycroft answered.

John shook his head. "No. It's not. He went to the cemetery." John said.

"Okay." Mycroft said.

John sighed. "I think he went to dig up her grave." John said. This got Mycroft's attention.

"I'm going to the cemetery." He said, and then hanged up the phone. John grabbed his coat and went outside, hailing a cab. He told the cabbie to take him to the cemetery Hanna was buried in. Sherlock had a head start. But luckily John and Mycroft would get there before Sherlock had the grave dug up.

_'...Hanna?...'_

Sherlock walked to the exact spot where Hanna was buried. He looked at the grave for a few seconds, then put the phone to his ear again. He could hear the even shallower breaths. He put the phone in his pocket and plunged the shovel into the dirt. If Hanna was down there, he was going to get her out. He didn't think about what would happen if she wasn't down there. Or if he got there too late.

Two cars pulled up, one Mycroft emerged from. The other John emerged from the cab. Having been across the cemetery, it would take them a good thirty or so minutes to make their way over to Hanna's grave. Sherlock kept up his methodical digging. Shovel, toss. Shovel, toss. Shovel, toss. He kept digging, hoping to see Hanna again. See her alive. "Sherlock!" He heard John call. Though, Sherlock kept digging. And eventually, he hit wood. The sound made him smile. He cleared the rest of the dirt away and tossed the shovel aside. "Sherlock!" John was running now. Having seen the Sherlock disappear into the grave, his head not coming back up. "Sherlock!"

Sherlock pulled the lid open and looked at the pale face he had longed to see again in person. At first, that was all he could see, then he noticed the phone by her head and the way he chest moved ever so slightly up and down. Sherlock smiled and lifted her up and out of the coffin. He pulled her into his arms as her breathing began to regulate. "Sherlock!" John yelled, finally reaching the grave. Mycroft came up next to him. As they both looked into the grave, they saw Hanna's chest moving. She was alive. "But she was dead." John said. "This isn't possible." He said in a whisper-like voice.

Sherlock held Hanna close to his chest. A weak smiled crossed her lips as she opened her eyes. "Sherlock?" She asked weakly. Sherlock smiled and kissed her head. Hanna smiled and moved to sit up. Sherlock helped her sit up better, then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. Wrapping her arms around him, they stayed like that for a minute or two while Mycroft and John stood watching in disbelief.

_'...Hanna?...'_

Sherlock helped Hanna out of the grave, then hoisted himself up and onto the more solid ground that wasn't a coffin lid. He smiled at Hanna and pulled her into another hug. Hanna laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I knew you'd save me." She whispered, then their lips met. And for the first time, Hanna felt alive. Not just breathing physically, but so much more. Kissing Sherlock...well...she felt alive. And when they pulled apart, Hanna smiled, their lips only centimeters apart. "You missed me that much?" She asked jokingly. And Sherlock's answer was another kiss. When they pulled apart again, he whispered against her lips. "I didn't just miss you." They kissed again.

"I fell in love with you."

**A/N: Okay. That was the second chapter. I hope you all realize, I wrote this chapter twice, because the first time it got deleted. Stupid backspace key!XD Anyways. Hanna's alive and well. She had mentioned being in that same position before. When was that? And Sherlock kissed her? What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter that I spent all day writing. And the third chapter, I know I promised a three chapter update. But you might not get it today. It all depends on if I can get it written. I have a dinner party to go to so, You might not get it until very late or early tomorrow morning. Either way. Here's the first two of three promised. Happy Easter!  
**


	9. Rhymes And Riddles

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm saddened by the fact I don't own them. :(**

**A/N: Okay, here is chapter three. Hope it's good. I had literally no inspiration or planned events for this chapter. The last one I had planned it all out word for word on my way to a double header softball game. But this one...I didn't even think about it. Hopefully it's good. :l Plus, a review kick started me to actually write this. I ended up finding some inspiration from a Doctor Who song. XD A Dazzling End by Murray Gold if you were wondering. And yeah, I'm not perfect. Perfection is just a flaw we thought up, so I'm going to make mistakes. Point them out to me so I can improve. Thanks to one such reviewer, now I can improve something. :)  
**

Hanna smiled up at Sherlock. His confession had only slightly caught her off guard, but she had something to say in return. Standing up on her toes so she could kiss him again, she brushed her lips against his cheek. She hummed as she did so, bringing her lips to rest on his and passionately kissing him. He returned the same passion, pulling her closer to him. Her body seemed to mold right into his, the perfect shape. And just as they pulled apart, her resting her head on his chest, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Sherlock, I_" She was cut off by the sound of her phone going off.

She backed up and looked at Sherlock curiously. Each of her different phones had a different set ringtone. And the one going off was the one she had had before she had 'died.' Not the one she had had when she was buried. That one had a ringtone that played Gauntlet. This ringtone was the sound of the TARDIS. Yeah, she carried some things on her that were related to the other paces. She reached into Sherlock's pocket and pulled out her phone.

"You kept it." She whispered to herself and she stared at the screen.

"Well. Yeah." Sherlock answered her back in a matter-of-fact tone.

Hanna rolled her eyes and read the message, scrunching up her brow when she was finished. "Sherlock?" She said, holding the phone out to Sherlock, screen facing him.

Sherlock took the phone and read over the message. A sigh came from behind them, causing Hanna to whip around. There stood Mycroft and John, whom she hadn't noticed.

"Do tell us brother. What does the message say?" Mycroft asked, leaning on his umbrella. Where had he gotten that? He hadn't had it before right? Never mind.

Sherlock shot a look at his brother before reading the message out loud.

"Riddles are Rhymes

Rhymes are Riddles

When a Riddle doesn't Rhyme

A Rhyme is not a Riddle"

Hanna huffed out a breath and sat down on her gravestone, which she noticed was next to one that had Sherlock's name on it. She looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. He just shrugged in response. Nodding she heard her phone go off again. Sherlock looked down at the phone, reading the message. After a few minutes of silence, Hanna looked at Sherlock questioningly. "Sherlock?" She asked.

He looked up suddenly, something in his eyes that she couldn't point out disappearing as quickly as it had come. Hanna stood up and walked over to him, taking the hand he wasn't using. Using her other hand to grab the phone and read the message out loud.

"A game we'll play,

Miss Holloway.

With Sherlock too,

so guess who."

Hanna looked up and over at Sherlock, having felt his hand clench hers. "Sherlock?" She asked, wanting to know what was bothering him.

He shook his head and gestured for Hanna to continue. So, she did. Reading the message aloud again, the feeling of someone watching them increased ever so, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"Now here's your puzzle,

So get ready to guzzle.

My color is blue,

And I like to play Peek-a-boo."

And just as she read the last word, a tingle began to spread down and out from her spine. She gasped out as it increased to more of an electric shock. She dropped the phone and crumbled to the ground, Sherlock catching her in his arms.

"Hanna!" She heard someone yell. Not sure who anymore since the voice was muffled.

The phone had fallen into the grave, laying in the plush, wooden coffin. Sherlock gathered Hanna in his arms, a fierce look on his face as he turned to go. The four of them got into Mycroft's car and rode off to 221B. While, as they pulled out of the cemetery, the phone went off in the grave.

"I see you."

. . .

Hanna felt herself being lifted up and something cold trickling down her throat. She coughed, sitting up fully, clutching her stomach. She felt someone's hand on her back, whispering soothing sounds to her. When she finished coughing, she looked over at who was talking to her. Surprisingly, it was Sherlock. And...was this Sherlock's room? She went into another fit of coughing, Sherlock sitting on the bed, pulling her into his arms. When she settled again, she leaned into his chest, listening to his heart beat. She shuddered as she remembered the feeling of electric running up her spine. Sherlock just pulled her close, whispering into her hair. "Everything's going to be okay."

. . .

The following day Sherlock and Hanna were at the laboratory, John at work. Sherlock was looking through a microscope while Hanna sat writing. Sherlock looked up from what he was doing and looked over at her. "What are you writing?" He asked.

Hanna shrugged. "Nothing you need to be concerned about." She said."

Sherlock reached over and snatched the paper from her. She shouted in protest as he read over the words. "Sherlock! Give that back!" She shouted.

Hanna jumped across the counter and tried to grab the paper back from him. Though, Sherlock having long arms, kept her back as he read over the paper. He smirked at her and finally handed her back her paper. Hanna scowled at him.

"Jerk." She grumbled, walking away from him.

Sherlock smiled. "You have very pretty handwriting." He said.

Hanna turned around to look at him. Causing Sherlock to smirk again.

"Writing says a lot about a person. Those who predominantly use their left hands are traditionally more intelligent than right handed people and are uniquely creative. Right handed people use the left sides of their brains creatively. Elaborate upper letters such as l's, d's, and h's indicate an abstract thinker with great intellect. Elaborate upper letters such as l's, d's, and h's indicate an abstract thinker with great intellect. Those with expressive or large loops that go below the writing line, such as the letter y and the lower case g indicate a sensual person who is driven and physical. Lower loops that are backwards may indicate someone who has unusual sexual desires. The more plump the loop in the lower letter indicates a person who's needs are not being met. Some people write letters in a printing style without loops in letters such as l and instead use frill free straight lines. These writers are serious, practical people who tend to be stoic. Letter "openness" can reveal a person's communication style. Open o's and circular letters indicate a person who is open and communicative. Closed circular letters indicate that a person may be slightly "closed" and not as communicative. Writing that slants to the right indicates a social individual. An extreme right slant indicates a person who is emotional and has a hard time containing their emotions whether good or bad. Handwriting that slants to the left indicates a loner who works better by his or herself. An extreme left slant suggests a person who is rebellious, secretive, and may be cold hearted. Those who have no slant to their writing tend to be very stable and self regulated. The baseline is how the writer writes words on a given line. Writing up-hill reveals the the writer is optimistic, ambitious and cheerful. Writing down- hill may be caused by a pessimistic attitude, depression, or fatigue. A straight baseline signifies the writer controls his moods. How a writer utilizes space in any handwriting sample is an indication of how they function in the work place. Pressure is a changing quality in many people's handwriting. Those who are in a hurry, angry, or stressed tend to temporarily write with heavy pressure. Those who stylistically write with lots of pressure may be more aggressive than those with a lighter touch. The speed of a person's writing reveals additional personality traits. Speed is found in the flow of the writing and indicates speed of thought, action and perception. Those who write swiftly tend to be alert, flexible, rapid thinkers. Those who write slowly are those who take the time to consider details, deliberate, cautious people. Writing that begins with a curve indicates a person who may be stuck in the past. Curves at the end of a letter or word indicates a person's level of generosity.

"A person's potential to meet goals can be interpreted by how a person crosses their T's. The letter T represents a person's ambitions**. **The taller the T, the more ambitions the crossing of the T on the horizontal represents the emphasis the writer places on the goal. Crossing a T low on the letter indicates a person sets goals lower than what they can actually accomplish. A person who crosses their T's high on the bar set very high goals. Crossing T's at the top of the bar or higher indicates someone who sets goals that are lofty and unachievable. A "t" bar that is above the stem indicates setting goals higher than can be accomplished. Most people who print as their standard handwriting style do so out of consideration to others because they don't write neatly. Those who write with a style that mixes printing with cursive tend to be efficient and intelligent types. Writers who's letters are connected throughout their handwriting are most likely to be scientific. Those who have less connectivity between their letters are more likely to be artistic. A person who writes with a bizarre style of cursive and block letter printing may be antisocial." He smiled, gesturing to her hands holding the paper. "You're ambidextrous. You writing size is just between small and large, featuring tall upper loops with slightly, closed o's. Your writing has no slant, with a straight baseline. You evenly space out your words, using a balanced sentence. The pressure of you're hand writing is light, though, you write swiftly, yet take your time as well, using no curves at the beginning or end of the sentence. You cross your t's right in the middle, using both print and cursive throughout the sentence." He said, finishing his thought.

Hanna looked at him as he spoke, she loved how he could go on in that knowing tone he took when he spoke of facts. She shook her head and leaned against the counter, smiling. "Okay, Sherlock. What does that tell you about me?" She asked, knowing already, but wanting to hear him say it. Man did she love his voice.

He smiled. "You're intelligent and creative, a social person, but not too social. You have great intellect, though you're not very communicative at times. You're logical, able to control your moods, and a good judge of space. You're not aggressive, yet you're alert, flexible, and a rapid thinker, as well as taking time to consider details, deliberate, cautious. You're not typically generous of stuck in the past, and you set realistic goals that you can achieve. And you're efficient and intelligent." He finished and smiled at her.

Hanna nodded. "Okay." She simply said.

Sherlock's smile fell. "Okay?" He asked, uncertain.

Hanna nodded. "Yep." She said, popping the 'p'.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at her. Hanna watched as he set down the pencil he had been using to take notes. Hanna shook her head, "Oh. No." She said, backing up.

Sherlock nodded, lunging toward her, trying to catch her. She ducked and ran around the counter, dodging stools and running through the doors. Sherlock followed after her. She squealed running down the hall, Sherlock chasing after her, a smile on his face. She rounded a corner and ran smack into Sherlock. He wrapped his arms around her. "Gotcha!" He shouted.

Hanna giggled as he began to tickle her. "Sherlock! Stop! Please!" She burst out between giggles.

They were supposed to be working on the case, but instead they were playing around. And neither of them noticed the cart with a hidden camera on it. Some where far away sat a man looking at the screen of a computer, watching as the two played in the hallway.

"I won't let you get away this time. I WILL burn you."

**A/N: Okay, so here is that third chapter I promised. Sorry for not putting it up when I promised. I had had a double header that weekend and that week I had been really busy. Even now I have four essays I have to write for English, Science and History. But, here it is. Not my best work, but I guess it's okay. Here it is, hope you all like it. Review/follow or favorite for me!**


End file.
